Traveling in hand Ch 1
by Lilsunkitten
Summary: The story (SO FAR) is about a girl named Sapphire...
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It was a dark and cloudy night, only a few stars were barely peeking out of the clouds. The only noise to be heard was the braches breaking from footsteps. A girl with light, dull blue hair and unnaturally grey eyes was walking through a forest next to the village of Kayomere. She sat down on a tree stump that was covered in moss and was damp from the winter rain showers. She looked up at the sky and sighed, "Uggfur, how am I supposed to tell him, how I feel, before it's too late." Her eyes started to tear up, but she quickly wiped the tears away. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. A voice in the distance spoke back to her, "Things like that take time." She looked around but didn't see anyone. "How much more time do I have to wait!" She yelled. "Sapphire." The voice said. "How do you know my name?" she cried out. Sapphire stood up and once again looked around, nothing. "Don't ask how I know your name, Do you want help or not?" the voice croaked. "I do want help, but how do I know if I can trust you, if you don't show yourself." She glanced around once more; she knew it was no use. "Fine in one condition, you will never speak of this again." A tall man stepped out of the shadows; he had short brown hair, one yellow eye and one purple eye. He wore a huge armor set with what appeared to be Tainted Crystal all over it. "Serith?! Why would an ass hole like you want to help me?" Sapphire screamed. "This is exactly why I didn't want to show my face, you have to trust me!" Serith grunted. "At least you'll help me, and you better not treat me like shit." Sapphire said. "Fine, let's go I know where he is." Serith ended up their argument and started to walk in the direction of Blore, the big house of villages.

It felt like a couple hours passes since they started walking both Sapphire and Serith looked exhausted. "Will rest soon?" Sapphire questioned. "This is bull shit you're already tired at this point." Serith looked immensely tired. "We've been walking for nearly five hours Serith." Sapphire complained. "Fine." Serith said collapsing to the ground. _I knew he needed rest_ thought Sapphire. She sat back to relax, she knew this was going to be a long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Sapphire and Serith had rested for about two hours and were back on their feet again. There was only about 10 minutes before they reached Blore. Sapphire was busy thinking about what she would say to Uggfur, and she didn't notice Serith staring at her, admiring her. _She's so beautiful, even with the tainted crystal covering my body, corrupting me; I can still admire pieces of art_ Serith thought. He smirked and looked forward once more.

"We're here!" Sapphire shrieked. In front of them was a huge hall surrounding the village, the way the stone was chiseled was astonishing. They approached the entrance gate to see two guards. "To enter you need five gold… each." One guard demanded with his deep and raspy voice. The sun reflected really brightly off the guards' armor sets making Serith squint his eyes tightly. Sapphire gave the guards five gold for herself to enter. "I'm not paying to enter a place that's as shitty as this" Serith grunted. "While I'm not paying for you." Sapphire boasted. "So you don't want help?" Serith angrily said. Sapphire rolled her eyes and gave the guards five more gold. "And we will take any unregistered weapons." The guard demanded once more. Sapphire proudly shifted her sword on her back. "Serith…" She teased. He guiltily handed over his weapon. "If you do anything to my scythe I will-…" Serith began. "Let's go!" Sapphire shouted.

Sapphire and Serith were looking through Blore and it was absolutely stunning. There were Murals across the walls, flowers planted around walkways, perfectly chiseled buildings, sculptures taller than a person, fountains made of gold and innocent pets scurrying around happily. "This is like heaven I never want to leave!" Sapphire smiled. They approached an area of the village that had tourist attractions and happened to find a broken cage with citizens and guards around it. "He was here…" Serith mumbled quietly to himself. "Hey you!" A nearby guard shouted. "Oh shit" Serith yelled and started to storm off. "Wait what" Sapphire turned around and Serith was gone. "He just left me like that? What an ass hole." She muttered to herself. She walked into the opposite direction that Serith went looking for him.

She looked in every crack and crevice that she could look in of the entire village to the point where she gave up. She walked by the Lord's castle and heard yelling from inside, she inched closer and rested her head on the door to listen. "As King Blue I will sentence you, Serith Inwrgrith, to ten years of prison for countless times of murder." Sapphires eyes widened. _I need to break him out_ Sapphire thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Sapphire was leaning against the castle door thinking of the plan; she knew it would be hard because she had no backup to help her. She knew it was either now or never so she quickly came up with a plan. She was going to sneak in through the roof. Earlier she saw a ladder outside a work shop so she decided to go fetch it, she ran over and luckily at the moment there were no guards in that particular area. She snatched the ladder ran up to the back side of the castle and made her way up.

When she reached the roof she kicked the ladder down to the ground. She went into a crawling like position so no one would notice her. On the center of the roof there was a trapdoor that leads inside she began to open it when she heard a voice yelling at her not too far away. She looked back and saw a guard sprinting up to her. "Come back here bitch, you are not supposed to go into the castle!" The guard yelled. Right then and there Sapphire knew she would have to fight her way in.

She pulled out her sword and slashed the guard across the chest, cutting through his armor and leaving a big gash in his chest. The guard bounced back at her slicing through Sapphires armor and cutting her shoulder. Sapphire grunted as they were getting really intense with their battle. Sapphire had an idea, she started to slowly inch towards the side of the building every few minutes while still fighting, and finally she got close enough to the edge and pushed him off the building and watched him falling to his death.

Sapphire quickly slipped inside the trap door and was safely inside. The only hard part was she was on the top floor and Serith was on the bottom floor. At the moment Sapphire was in a dusty abandoned looking attic. She sank to the floor and sat against the wall staring at her deep wounds. She pulled out a flask and poured some water on her wounds; she cringed in pain for a few seconds then quickly sighed in relief. "Well I better get moving." She announced to herself. She sat up and began to collect herself once more.


End file.
